


Squats

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Jesse come a long way since joining Blackwatch, building up his physic, and Gabe is all too happy to appreciate it.





	Squats

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Jesse's time in deadlock, malnutrition and lack of exercise.

It had taken more time than it should have for the drills and routine of blackwatch to fully sink in. Years of the only exercise he got being running from the cops, and meals confined to whatever he could snatch, didn't wear off quickly. It took far too long to be able to stomach what Mercy considered a proper meal and far longer to stick with a regular work out.

 

Still, the little changes over time were damn well worth it, regular meals and proper fitness helping him grow stronger. He sometimes wonders what he would have looked like if deadlock hadn't fallen, if he would have been as tall or still thin. Not having to worry about staying small forever was worth it, even at the cost of restlessness he sometimes felt. Waking up after an evening of drinking because he was too keyed up after missing his morning workout was a small price to pay. 

 

Everyone was usually gone by the time he managed to make it into the training room, leaving only himself and his commander. He used to lament it, cursed Gabe for staying late to make sure he finished the full routine, asking if he had anything better to do. Years of routine changed that too. 

 

Gabe began working out with him, still hanging back to coach for the most part, acting as his sparring partner. Even if it was nice to have a workout buddy of sorts, having Gabe as his coach was his favourite. He would push him to his limits, getting the best possible result from their time. It always left his muscles burning, breathing hard, high off a good workout, and more than a little excited. 

 

More bulk gave him more to show off, and while he wasn't above wearing clothes that sat just this side of too tight, using the muscle was always more impressive. During group training he had caught a few glances, a few friendly pats on the ass, but it took awhile to finally attract the glance he was looking for. He finally caught Gabe catching a glance via the mirrored wall of the training room while he was setting his weights for squats. If they didn’t train together nearly every day, he probably wouldn’t notice the way his usual checks were lingering a lot longer than normal. 

Gabe tried to make it as subtle as possible, reclined on a bench near the wall and flicking through a tablet full of paperwork, but Jesse could see him watching in the mirror as he set up. Hefting the bar behind his head and taking up a stance to start his squat reps. He doesn't watch Gabe for a reaction at first, concentrates his efforts on workout and waits until he is breaking a sweat. Only then does he peek, checking to see if Gabe is watching and dear lord he is. 

 

The tablet is loose in his fingers, resting half on his lap and doing nothing to conceal the half chub trapped in his skin tight pants. That isn't even the best part, to him it's the slack look on Gabe's face as he watches him move. Up and down, up and down, his eyes track Jesse's movements, fixated on his thighs and ass. Damn if he wasn't entranced, because he doesn't even seem to notice that Jesse is watching him now, doesn't comment when he starts straining just a little bit harder and dropping down further. 

 

He'd give up his hat to know what's running through Gabe's head right now, if he's fantasizing about having him ride his cock. Have him set up to watch his legs shake as his cock slips between thick cheeks. Maybe he'd like it the other way around, straddling his lap or having Jesse fuck into him from behind and let himself be caged in by his bulk. 

 

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Gabe's stare locked with his own, unabashedly stroking himself. Jesse can't rightly blame him for it, his own length tenting his shorts, dragging maddeningly against the fabric with each rep. He keeps going for as long as he can manage, till his muscles are crying out for relief, and he's forced to put the barbell down. His whole body feels light as he walks over to the bench, pushing away the tablet to straddle Gabe's lap on shaking thighs. 

 

“See something you like, Commander Reyes?” 

 

Reyes doesn't answer, eyes raking over the cowboy in his lap before he decides he is allowed to touch, and takes what he wants. Slipping a hand under Jesse's shirt, he begins mapping out his body, fondling his love handles and touching every inch Jesse will allow. He's quick to wander lower, kneading his cheeks and feeling the muscle under the thick layer of fat. It feels good enough that he almost doesn't want to stop, but his eyes are on a different prize. 

 

“What'd you say we try something else partner?” He asked, slipping off Gabe's lap to pull at the string of his shorts. Gabe reaches out to help, pulling at the band and not even batting an eye when no underwear is relieved. If anything it spurs him on, grabbing a handful of Jesse's ass and dragging him closer. 

 

“Goddamn Mccree, you're making me wish i kept a stash in the locker rooms.” He said nosing along Jesse length. 

 

“Hmm don't need it for what I have in mind. Let me take care of you for a bit first.” Kneeling down with his shorts trapped around his knees is difficult, but he manages, nuding a space for himself between Gabe's thighs. Spitting into his hand, he starts to work along the shaft, taking the tip into his mouth while his hand slicks the length of his shaft. He wishes he could take the time to suck him off properly, but that will have to wait for another day. Satisfied, he gives one last appreciative stroke before backing off, resting on his heels.

 

“Mind if I take the bench?” He asked, tapping Gabes leg to get him moving. Gabe doesn't argue, gives him the space and watches as Jesse leans over the bench. Pressing his thighs together tightly to flex the hard muscles, he's is quick to get the idea, lining up his cock and pushing into the tight space. Thick as they are, the head barely peeks out between his balls, rubbing the base of his own length. 

 

“Fuck Jesse, you did you already have this all planned out?” His breath is already coming out in short bursts, hips smacking into his own with enough force that he's sure sitting down is going to be fun. As it is each one rocks him into the bench, Gabe's hands are the only things keeping him from ramming into the hard wood. 

 

“Na-ahh, just a little more resourceful, Commander. J-just like you taught.” He laughs, breathless and high, back arching, thighs shaking as Gabe grabs a fist full of his hair. It feels too good, and he can't fight the sounds spilling from his mouth. Losing his grip, he lets himself fall forward, chest to the cool sticky bench and he starts to jerk himself. His hips are slamming into the bench now, sure to leave stark bruises at the crest of the bones, but he can't be bothered to care. Not when his thighs are shaking with the effort of staying up, and Gabe's thrusts are becoming tight and jack rabbit fast. 

 

Another hard tug on his hair is enough to push him over the edge he couldn't see, cum dripping onto the bench and his hands with each stroke. Gabe keeps fucking him through it, feels like he's already building Jesse towards another when he finally cums, pulling back to coat his ass and thighs. 

 

The gym is too public a place to stay slumped together, and Gabe tucks himself away quickly, snatching some tissue to clean them both off. He takes far too long wiping him off, but Jesse can't really be asked to care, unsure if his legs could even support him.


End file.
